


Mudslide

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Number One, can you hear me?”  There was no response from Riker, Picard's afraid he might be unconscious.  Picard slaps his comm badge."Enterprise I need an emergency beam out” he says with all the authority he can muster.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/William Riker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Mudslide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



“Number One, can you hear me?” There was no response from Riker, Picard's afraid he might be unconscious. Picard slaps his comm badge.

"Enterprise I need an emergency beam out” he says with all the authority he can muster.

“I'm try-- Cap-- but, there is interfer-- om the storm” Is the broken reply from O'Brien, the storm must be hampering their communications. This was supposed to be just a routine survey mission on a peaceful planet, so routine that they had decided to bend the rules a little and allow both Riker and himself to go down to the surface together. They had separated from the group for just a moment to further study some strange rock formations, when the storm seemed to pop up out of nowhere. They tried to make their way to shelter, but got caught in a mudslide, Picard was fine, just a few bumps and bruises, and the fact that he was absolutely filthy, but something must have happened to Riker. Picard had found him laying still and unresponsive, he had pulled him free from the mud, dragging him into a nearby copse of trees.

Picard examined Riker's arms, legs and torso, but couldn't find the source of his injury. When he brushed back Riker's muddy hair, to better examine his face, his hand came back bloody. Picard froze, it took a moment for him to comprehend what he was seeing, then his heart started to pound, and his hand started to shake.

“Mr O'Brien, I need that transport now, Commander Riker is badly hurt!” he practically screams.

“I'm working on it, Sir.” is O'Brien's reply. Picard leans down and whispers in Riker's ear.

'Hold on, Will, hold on.” Then there is light, and Picard finds himself in the transporter room.

“Mr O'Brien, where's ...”

“I've transported Commander Riker directly to Sickbay, Captain.” The relief that washes through Picard's system is palpable.

* * *

A few hours later, after Picard has cleaned up, and had his own minor injuries tended to, he makes his way to Sickbay. When Riker sees him he goes to sit up.

“Don't get up on my account.” Picard assures him. 

“Well, that will keep Dr Crusher happy, she says I have to spend the next 24 hours in here for observation” Riker says as he lays back onto his biobed. “I'm told I owe you my thanks, for saving me.”

“No thanks are needed, but I must admit you gave me quite a scare, Number One.” Picard allows himself to touch the back of Riker's hand. Riker glances from his hand to Picard's face, they stare intently at each other for just a moment. When Dr Crusher approaches Picard quickly moves his hand away. 

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you visit later, my patient needs his rest.” 

“Of course Doctor, let me know if there are any changes.” Picard nods at Riker, before he exits. In the hallway outside Sickbay he hesitates, he wonders if he should go back, if he should tell Will about what he realized in those terrifying moments on the planet's surface.

“Captain Picard, you're needed on the Bridge.” says a voice through the comm system. 

“I'm on my way” he responds. It looks like any further discussions will have to wait.


End file.
